


Winter's Saints

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relathionships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthias, Alfred, Magne, Natalya, and Ludwig, are all grouped together in Matthew's vacation home.  More precisely, stuck there, seeing as how hours after they all arrived they were unable to leave. But nobody's complaining, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Saints

The cabin had three bedrooms with a bathroom each and a large common room that contained the majority of everything else they'd need. The majority of the furniture had been made from the the same trees that were growing outside, though with a high grade polish added; a pile of it was outside the only door that separated the inside from the out. Any fabric inside had to have been either satin or something just as comfortable. It had been decided by Alfred that "gross" was the only way to describe where the four of them were; before he stepped inside of course. 

Alfred and Matthias burst in first, competing for to he the first one to step inside while doing their best to avoid knocking something over. Natalya walked in, followed by Magne, as Matthias and Alfred steadied their feet. 

"Remind me to thank Matthew for inviting us up." Natalya began. "He's coming with his boyfriend soon, right?" 

"He and Ludwig should be here eventually if the weather stays like this." Alfred answered. "He'd better be, hes in charge of all the food." 

The group got the TV on and watched a car pull up a few hours later, the snow level outside growing by the hour. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Though the six of them had been been snowed in completely and the snow had been high enough to bury the cars, Alfred and Matthias still managed to scream enough on Christmas morning. 

In the days that had passed since they arrived they had:  
Decorated the freshly chopped tree they got from outside  
Built literal rooms in the snow  
Refrained from opening the front door the entire day  
Slept in till noon (Alfred and Matthias)  
Gotten drunk and cried about relatives (Alfred and Matthias, though Alfred more so) 

There was also the time when Matthias grabbed Alfred's dick from under the blanket during the Christmas movie that nobody liked, followed by Alfred being carried into their bedroom. 

The holiday cheer was plentiful. 

Natalya and Magne were the ones to get up directly after Alfred and Matthias, though it began as an attempt to shut them up. While the fact that Natalya was carrying a knife was an accident, she still managed to change their screams from excitement to fear. 

"We just wanted to open presents already!!" Alfred began as Natalya strode across the room to him, her knife given to Magne to place back. 

"It's six in the morning and the owner of the house isn't even awake yet. I think you can wait."  
Though Natalya was shorter than him, she still managed to intimidate the American. He had watched her defend both herself and him a few times and, though they had been close for years, still didn't know all of her boundaries. Having a brother obsessed with military history and tactics taught you valuable things. 

There was a sudden clash and clang from the kitchen, and everyone turned to look. Two blond men stood in kitchen, one whipping batter while the other whipping cream. "After breakfast!!" Ludwig yelled through his deep German accent. He seemed to know exactly what Alfred and Matthias wanted. 

"Get the syrup from the pantry, Alfred." Matthew said through his concentration. "please."  
Alfred did as requested while Matthias followed him, seeking caffeinated beverage. Natalya and the returned Magne asked for what they could do to help, to which was replied "Clear and set the table." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dishes were in the drainer and the kitchen could be described as anything besides 'unclean.'  
The trees lights were on and every couple was seated in their own love seat beside the fire. While the room was calm, Alfred and Matthias were somehow laying on top of each other and still jittery with the anticipation. Anticipation for approval. 

"Fine." Said the other four voices in unison. The two grown children scrambled to get to the tree, crawling over each other before separating long enough to get to the tree without hurting each other. The two of them sat and sorted gifts, thrown under when they each had arrived. Every person had gotten a gift from everyone else, with there being a total of thirty. Six respective piles were made, and everyone moved to the one labeled as theirs, smiles forming on everyones faces. 

Natalya's pile was smallest, so she got to open gets first. 

Ludwig didn't know any better, as this was technically their first time meeting. "This scent is amazing..." She stated as she sprayed her new perfume around herself. "I love it, thank you." She said, giving Ludwig a smile. 

Alfred was next. While they had known each other for long, it was more than common for him to get things that she already had. This year was not the same.  
"Antique literature..." She began "by..." She began as she opened the cover. “Trediakovsky. Oh my goodness this is incredible. Where'd you find this?"

Alfred looked at Natalya half shyly. “E-bay.” He stated, nearly embarrassed at his answer.

The gifts continued through, until Magne was the last one to have not opened anything. Some were simple: Matthew was an artist, and painted a portrait of each of his guests (Also one for each of the couples together). Alfred essentially got everybody books, with Ludwig receiving an autobiography of composer Roderich Edelstein. Ludwig got everybody something based off of his first impressions given by Matthew, although Alfred was happy with his new model car.

The one given from Natalya was different than the gifts the rest had received, though. She had gotten, or made, rather, most everybody intricately designed clay pots, each representing their home country and some of the major achievements each country had made through out history. Magne, however, received a wand. A short stick, intended to allow a wizard to use magic.

“I know how you like your magic spells and books. I thought I'd help you out.” Natalya said with a sly smile. “I made it myself. Granted, it probably wouldn't do anything. But it was a thought.”  
Magne sat stoically. Everyone besides Natalya held their breath. Magne actually did take his lore studies seriously, and what Natalya did could have sent him off his rocker.

The tip of the wand was placed against her forehead when Magne muttered the line with a smile.

“Stupify”

Everyone let out their breaths with a bought of laughter, followed by Magne and Matthias getting up suddenly. “We also both have special surprises for you two.” Matthias declared, referring to Alfred and Natalya. They walked off into their respective rooms, leaving the remaining four confused and curious.

“Close your eyes!” Matthias yelled from the bedroom. They both did as they were told, though Alfred did so unwillingly. 

The footsteps from their walk back out to the common room stopped, and they were close, Natalya could tell. She opened her eyes without permission, seeing a beautiful ring seemingly made of silver and Cobalt being held in front of her. Matthias held a similar one to Alfred, who hadn't opened his eyes yet.

“Do I have to say it out loud for you to know what I'm asking?” Magne asked, at which point Alfred opened his eyes.

With a scream, Alfred was wrapped around Matthias, who was struggling to keep his balance with the sudden extra weight. Both Magne and Natalya stared, while Matthew shook his head at Alfred and Ludwig struggled in his pocket for something.

Natalya stood and snapped her fingers to bring Magne's attention back to her. She held her hand in a way that allowed him to put the ring on her finger, then wrapped her arms around him for a kiss.

Alfred eventually let go, and put the ring on himself, while Ludwig nervously lifted Matthew's hand and placed his ring onto his finger, a proposal which was rather unplanned. 

Everyone sat, calmed and cuddled with their respective partners. “The next time we all come here, the six of us had better be married.” Matthew stated. “No one is allowed in this house until we've said our vows and all that cheesy romantic stuff.”

Everyone agreed, later asking what they were doing cuddling on the couches without so much as a fire burning. 

“Being lame, and actors in some RomCom.” said Alfred bluntly. 

Everyone agreed as Matthew reached for the TV remote.


End file.
